


rainy day

by keummogu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, another short story cuz yeee, lol my second work pls be kind, sihun and wonjin mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keummogu/pseuds/keummogu
Summary: kim minkyu and song hyeongjun never knew each other’s existence until the rainy day.





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> lolll this is my second fic here!! please be kind to me and yes this is another short fic uwu

hyeongjun forgot his umbrella, he was one of the those people who sometimes forget about the simplest things. he knew he was little bit of a dumbass, even his best friend wonjin knows about that.

but then he doesn’t have wonjin to walk him with his umbrella, he was going out with his crush sihun. it was just hyeongjun, himself and him only. 

he sat in the bus stop, waiting for the rain to end. but then someone caught his eye...  
a tall boy, who was wearing his uniform sat beside him. 

he didn’t know who he was but then he asked, “you don’t have an umbrella?” hyeongjun stuttered, “n-no...”

minkyu said to him, “do you probably want to share my umbrella with me? my name is kim minkyu by the way, and i’m a 12th grader. you are?”

“my name is song hyeongjun, an 11th grader.” and so the both of them started walking together. 

hyeongjun’s house was kinda far from the bus stop but minkyu didn’t mind since he and hyeongjun talked about things and why they havent seen each other. 

——

a few days passed since that day. 

he heard that wonjin and sihun are together now so he’s more lonelier than ever. 

sometimes though, minkyu would go to his classroom even though his classroom was above hyeongjun’s. 

so he wasn’t that lonely anymore, but he was still lonely. minkyu probably noticed how lonely he was so that’s why he keeps  
looking after him.

that warmed hyeongjun’s heart, but why him? why is that minkyu wanted to accompany him instead of someone else?

sure they’ve been hanging out for like a few days now but it’s not like minkyu has a crush on him... right?

——

the only reason minkyu has been going downstairs is because hyeongjun needs some company. he knew that wonjin hasn’t been hanging out with him lately and he noticed that the younger has been walking alone when it’s dismissal. 

minkyu can’t describe his feelings for him, because he... has never loved anyone before in a romantic way. 

although he has been spacing out in class dreaming about hyeongjun and his teachers has scolded him for not concentrating anymore. but he still had the highest grades in 12th grade.

although whenever he went to hyeongjun’s classroom or even with him, his heart always beats and he’s sometimes nervous to be around him making him stutter. 

and the younger is just confused. 

—-

this day was just a normal day. it constantly rains, minkyu and hyeongjun are walking together again.

but then he might have held hyeongjun’s cold hands making him shock saying “i know both of our hands are cold but i’ll hold it for you.”

the younger blushed while the older smiled. 

minkyu then might have suddenly said something when he didn’t mean to... “i like you, hyeongjun.” 

he looked at hyeongjun’s face, eyes wide saying “y-you what...?” minkyu realized what he said...

“i-i’m sorry for that one! i swear it was just an accident but... i really do like you...” 

the younger smiled at him, “it’s raining isn’t it? the rain is cold but your words are making it warmer..” 

now the older was blushing, “so... do you like me back or...?” hyeongjun looked at him and said “yes, i like you too.”

————-

and thanks to that one rainy day, they ended up getting to know each other and eventually liking each other.


End file.
